


Promises

by MarchnoGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Harry Potter, Complete, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Epistolary, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, Kissing, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Post-War Hogwarts. Harry and Draco have a quick epistolary exchange followed by an encounter on the Hogwarts Express. Will it go further than expected?





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind with me. It's my first Drarry fan fiction and english is not my first language.  
>  **Thank you** to my wonderful beta: [Rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha)! ❤️
> 
> This fic was inspired by this amazing  [work](https://alek-r.tumblr.com/post/179872251424/after-the-holidays-spent-apart-draco-and-harry) on Tumblr.  
>  **Plus** : written for Slythindor100's challenge #223 "Thankful"
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters here are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

“This is not happening, this is not…” Draco was trying to convince himself of the absurdity of the situation. But the truth was, it was happening.

 

**August 24th, 1998**

Dear Harry Potter,

I’m crap at apologizing. So, I won’t. I’ll thank you instead.

I’ll thank you because when I was at my worst, on the top of the Astronomy Tower, with a task I didn’t believe in, you didn’t think I was shite. You said at my trial “I’m convinced Draco Malfoy deserves a second chance, as he demonstrated he was coerced to do what he did. He was a bully not the enemy”. You saw that when I didn’t.

I’ll thank you because you didn’t let me die when you could have. Free of guilt, too: in the middle of Fiendfyre, one can think for himself and himself only. But you came back, for me. You said this too, at the trial: “I didn’t save him to let him rot in Azkaban”. I think I fainted a bit at that.

I’ll thank you because you saw my struggles and you believed them. At the manor I didn’t turn you into Voldemort, only for myself. But you said, once again, that that demonstrated the possibility of my redemption. Maybe you’re right. I’d like to think that of myself too.

Moreover, I’ll thank you for returning my wand. It’s totally useless now because it answers to you. I would need to win it from you to regain its loyalty, but I’m sure you did it for good. I can’t pretend you’d remember everything we studied from school now, can I? Yeah, sorry, I’m trying to be a better person, but old habits…

Finally, now that I know I made a fool of myself with you, my worst rival from school, I can go rest in peace in the solitude of my room in a house where a crazy man planned your defeat (unsuccessfully, thanks Merlin, right?). See you at school.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

**August 27th, 1998**

Malfoy,

What the fuck? I can’t understand if you’re serious or not, if you’re trying to mock me or rile me up or really thank me. You were right, you’re crap at this.

If you’re trying to mock me and rile me up, know that you couldn’t: I certainly didn’t fight a battle to be pissed off by a little bully I met when I was 11 years old. Thankyouverymuch.

If you’re serious, well I don’t really know what to say. You’re welcome? Any time? Maybe not the last one. I did what I tought was right and I did it for myself and for the wizarding community. I really hope people won’t hold grudges and resentments, but can overcome this war and live for the future, not the past. I hope this for you too.

The last paragraph, I have nothing to say. Worst rival? Was I? We just liked to fight from time to time, old pals do that all the time. Ah-ah. My worst rival? Voldemort for sure. You’re not that important. And if you’re so alone call your friends, read a book, fly, go shopping, change house. See you at school (?).

Harry

**August 27th, 1998**

Potter, seriously?

I give you my utmost free and sincere thankfulness and you answer like that? Besides, what happened to your hand? Your handwriting resembles a wake left in the snow by hen’s paws, it’s even worse than when we were at school. I’m not surprised your answer came 3 days after my letter.

If I didn’t rile you up and you didn’t get pissed off, why did you answer me?

AND you didn’t say anything to the wand thing, HA!

Thanks for the suggestions, I really am so stupid I couldn’t think of those myself.

Draco Malfoy

P.s: if you’re not my worst rival, maybe “my hero” will do?

**August 27th, 1998**

Malfoy,

… I don’t know why I answered you. Really. I’m regretting it so much.

Also, it came 3 days later because I’m busy. Kind of. Shut up and think of your perfect handwriting, what are you, a calligrapher?

The wand thing, I’ll admit, it’s not my cleverest move. Sorry about that and for the Sectumsempra too.

Not your hero.

HP

**August 28th, 1998**

Potter,

Some of us have manners and class, that’s why you can understand what I write. On the contrary I need a lot of concentration for each one of your letters. I wonder how teachers could correct your essays. They probably gave you grades on trust.

Let me say I have No Words for you pulling out the “Sectumsempra accident” in the same phrase with a stupid wand thing. NO CLASS AT ALL, as I was saying. Really… no words!

Do not state the obvious Potter, you not being my hero. I was being sarcastic, do you know what it means? Check it in the dictionary. Once you’re there, give it a try, it’s full of interesting words.

Bye,

DM.

**September 1st, 1998**

Draco was on the Hogwarts Express again. For the last year. He couldn’t believe it. It was scary and lonely and exciting, all at the same time.

First of all, he was a Death Eater. Ok, a crappy one but he had the Dark Mark. People were still weathering the losses of the war and they wanted someone to blame. He was a perfect target. McGonagall firecalled him the day before to discuss “safety issues”: he couldn’t use his wand outside classes, for he was in probation, and that could be a problem for his defence.

The Headmistress suggested he never walked the corridors alone and to immediately report if he was harmed. But first, he didn’t have friends here this year. He hadn't seen Pansy, Blaise, Nott or Goyle since the end of the war. Second, he couldn’t go snitch on every person who tried to harm him. He swore to Salazar Slytherin he would never be a coward again. He would fight his own battles. But yeah, not a pleasant scenario.

As for exciting… he would have the opportunity to learn real stuff. The seventh year is the hardest one, but the most interesting. Advanced potions, charms, transfigurations… he couldn’t wait for that. And for seeing Potter again, too. That was embarrassing to admit, but it was true. They had had that little and weird epistolary exchange where Draco felt something changed between them. Maybe with time they could become friends as he had always wanted.

He was absorbed in his thoughts, looking outside at the landscape flashing past his eyes. It was a particularly cold day for September, so much so that the windows of the train were a bit frozen. Draco was gently tracing paths with his index finger on the condensed window when the door of his compartment burst open and a very tousled Harry Potter walked in. His hair was sticking in every direction, the shirt was popping out of his trousers, the tie loosened, and his breaths were short making his chest thundering fast up in and out. He quickly closed the door behind himself and said something Draco didn’t quite catch.

He was distracted by the sight in front of him: can someone change so much? Potter seemed taller, his shoulders and arms muscular and stretching the material of his shirt, his eyes greener than before if possible…

“Malfoy? A penny for your thoughts.” the new Potter was staring at him with his impossibly green eyes.

Draco quickly regained control of himself. He knew Potter was attractive, everyone knew. Just because they didn’t like each other it didn’t mean he had no eyes.

“What do you want Potter?” he tried to confer particular spite in his last name, but he probably couldn’t do it because Potter was now regarding him with amusement in his eyes.

“Oh, so during the summer you write me a series of, frankly weird, letters and when you see me again all you have to say is…” but he didn’t finish the sentence. His eyes darted to the window where Draco was tracing his finger before. He held his breath and his eyes widened impossibly.

“What the fuck is that?”. His lips went very thin and he narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Draco was staring at his lips. They looked thoroughly kissable. _No, no, no, no,_ not the right thought for the moment. He briefly shook his head as to clear it and looked at the incriminating window. Fuck. Fucking fuckity fucks. There was the shape of a heart with the name “HARRY” inside in capital letters. Did he do that? Absentmindedly? But he never thought of Potter as Harry, nor wanted him in such a romantic manner… oh well, he was screwed.

“That is a window, Potter. Didn’t you follow my suggestion of checking the dictionary out? Could serve you well”.

“Don’t be stupid Malfoy. You know very well what I’m referring to. There’s a fucking heart with my fucking name in it”.

“Such language Potter… I sincerely didn’t see it”.

“MALFOY”. Ok, Potter was starting to get annoyed. Maybe it was good, they knew how to deal with each other when angry.

“Listen, it was already there when I came here. Besides, you’re not the only Harry in the wizarding world. And if it’s for you, well, you’re our new hero, aren’t you? It wouldn’t be strange”. Nailed it.

“Yeah? You said you didn’t notice it and now you claim it was already here when you entered. What’s going on Malfoy?”.

Draco blushed and quickly got up from his seat. Being in a lower position made him nervous; instead, he could benefit from 2-3 inches of difference with Potter when standing. He looked _down_ at him and tried a different approach.

“Why didn’t you answer my last letter?”. It was Potter’s turn to blush and look caught red-handed.

“I.. what.. bloody hell Malfoy, you’re changing the subject! You wrote “bye”, so I thought it was an end to the conversation. Besides, as I wrote to you, I’m a busy person”. His voice got smaller with every word he said.

“Busy, ha? Doing what, my mighty hero?”. Potter turned an alarming shade of red at that and started looking everywhere rather than Draco.

“I, er, was, umh… studying, preparing for school, travelling with Ron and Hermione.. er, not your business! And do not call me that!”.

“You mean, my mighty hero?”. Potter’s blush was now spreading to his neck and collarbones too, visible from under his still untidy shirt. Which reminded Draco “and what are you doing in my compartment?”.

“Yes, that. I am hiding”.

“Hiding? From who?”.

“Girls. Admirers. I’m sick of this and I thought it was an empty compartment”. Now, Draco was interested. Potter scared by girls?

“Ah Potter don’t tell me girls scare you. If I were you, I would benefit from the situation”. Ok, that wasn’t entirely true, he was gay, but still. He wanted to know.

“It’s not snogging I’m hiding from, but _girls_ , Malfoy”. At this, Potter looked straight at him with a little smile that made Draco shiver with contentment. Did it mean what it looked like? Draco took a step closer and when Potter didn’t flinch, he took another one. They were now standing so close he could smell Potter’s scent: chamomile tea, something sweet and a note of sweat. It was making feel Draco dizzy and his eyes darted to Potter’s lips. It was just a second but when he looked up at his eyes again, Potter was smiling the most beautiful smile on earth.

“I think you did the heart-thing on the window Malfoy”. Potter all but hissed that and he raised his eyebrow as if challenging him to say otherwise. Draco caught his breath and thousands of butterflies thrummed in his belly. Never could it be said he was a quitter when he saw a challenge.

“I…could have. Maybe I was thinking of you under my body, your messy black hair sprawled around your head, your red lips full of kisses, your beautiful green eyes dark from lust, your impossibly fit stomach...” Potter was looking at Draco with his lips slightly parted and his eyelids almost closed “...or maybe not.”

He didn’t know how but he finished the sentence with his mouth lightly touching Potter’s ear, whispering those last words. Potter closed his eyes: he was shivering, and he had his arms firmly stuck to his side as if to prevent himself from moving. Draco then slipped a hand to the small of Potter’s back and pulled him closer, starting to trace a line of kisses from his ear to his mouth.

When they finally kissed it was fireworks and chamomile and _ohmygod I’m kissing Harry Potter_ and he melted. Potter immediately relaxed in his arms receiving the kiss and opening immediately to it, deepening it. It was like nothing he had felt before. They began to kiss with ferocity, sometimes more teeth than tongue, rough and desperate.

“Maybe we should stop” Potter breathed between kisses, “we, mpf, people could… mmh, could see us and, oh god”. Draco couldn’t care less if other people saw them, but he took his wand anyway, locked the door and obscured the windows of the compartment.

“There, no one will see us”. He took Potter’s arse in his hands, exploring, touching, squeezing. God, he was in paradise, a paradise made of perfect round buttocks and Potter’s lips. He took his legs and put them around his waist so that their cocks were touching through their trousers.

“Oh god Malfoy, mmmh, this is so good”. Potter's hands were skimming through Draco's body, making him shiver.

They were grinding on each other as if their lives depended on it and Draco felt so close so fast. But he didn't want to come like this. “Potter, I want you. I want to be inside of you”. His voice was rough and scratchy from lust and he almost didn’t recognize it.

Potter seemed as far away as Draco himself. He breathed, “Yes, yes Malfoy, take me…take me.”

Draco pushed Potter down on the train seats and began to undress him with shaking hands. Potter was trying to do the same to Draco until he got his wand and Evanescoed their clothes. They were now laying naked one on top of the other. Draco looked down to their aligned cocks and felt his own prick thickening even more, releasing pre-come all over Potter’s cock. This sight alone could send him over the edge.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened them again, he found Potter looking at him with a smirk on his face. He kissed him, put his arms around his neck and pulled him close to his face “I want you to call me “my hero” while you fill me with your come” he whispered those words raising goosebumps on every inch of Draco’s body.

“W-what?” he couldn’t believe his ears.

“This is not happening, this is not…” Draco was trying to convince himself of the absurdity of the situation. But the truth was, it was happening.

Potter murmured a wandless and wordless spell that made his hand slick with lube and slowly brought it to their cocks. He took them in his hand and gave a slow thrust up and down and Draco saw stars. He wanted to thrust harder in Potter’s hand, but he loosened his grip and went lower, reaching between his own arse cheeks. He pushed a finger inside of himself and started stretching his entrance for Draco, looking into his eyes the entire time.

It was the hottest thing Draco had ever seen. He touched Potter’s chest, licked his nipples and brought his fingers to Potter’s lips, who dutifully took his thumb in his mouth licking it and sucking it. Draco was starting to lose control. He kissed Potter and pulled away the hand that was still working in his ass.

“God, look at you, all spread for me, you want it so much, you really want it…” Potter widened his legs and took Draco’s ass in his hands.

He whispered into Draco's ear, “I’m ready when you are."

It was all the encouragement Draco needed: he pushed the head of his cock into Potter’s arse and slowly began to fill Potter until his balls rested on his perfect buttocks.

“Aaaaah yes, god Malfoy, your cock is perfect.” Potter was breathing hard on Draco’s neck, making it very hard to hold still to give Potter time to adjust. When he felt Potter relaxing, Draco started to thrust into him – who was now _Harry_ – and it was like coming home.

After two or three thrusts Potter cried out “Draco, yes, DracoDracoDracoDraco”, his grip on Draco’s arse deepened and Draco set up a quick, sharp rhythm, brushing that same spot.

Harry was moaning and begging, making the most captivating sounds Draco had ever heard, until with a last high sharp cry he released his come in long hot spurts all over their chests and stomachs. His arsehole spasmed and contracted around Draco’s cock and it was too much: with a last thrust Draco came hard into Harry screaming, “God yes, my hero!”

He collapsed on top of Harry who hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “Mmmh, thank you for that.”

Draco got up and cleaned them with a quick Scourgify. “My hero? Really? I did it just for you, you kinky pervert.”

Harry burst out laughing hard and started dressing. “What can I say, you wrote it in a letter and I got carried away.”

“You really thought about it before this moment then.” Draco didn’t want to set his hopes high.

“Yes. And now I should go back to Ron and Hermione or they’ll think I succumbed to the crowd.” Potter had already a hand on the doorknob when he turned and winked at Draco.

“I’ll see you.”

It sounded like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/647.html). I'll post my works there too if you want to leave a comment.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
